1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to assist a medical measure implemented by a medical system, in particular a mammography system. Moreover, the invention concerns a medical system in which the medical measure is assisted with such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The implementation of a medical measure (patient interaction) implemented with the use of a medical system is in many cases associated with a significant physical and psychological stress on the prior art of the patient. Such stress not only has a negative influence on the well-being of the patient but due to an insufficient willingness of the patient to cooperate, but also may lead to the situation that the medical measure itself (for example the generation of a series of x-ray images of a female breast in mammography) cannot be optimally implemented, i.e. implemented in a short time with the best possible result.